Reassurance
by eblonde
Summary: 4x17 filler, between Kurt saving Jane, and the team reunion. One shot.


**4x17 was great… probably my most favourite episode, but I couldn't help but feel that Jane would have been in a little more distress when Kurt found her (medically if nothing else... I mean her fricken stopped…) anyway this is probably a little more on the dramatic side… but hey, that's what fics are for :D**

**I took the liberty of filling one of my badthingshappenbingo squares, namely vomiting.**

Kurt kissed the back of her head again, finally able to breathe for the first time in hours.

She was alive. She was breathing.

He had found her.

She was clinging to him for dear life, panting heavily against his shoulder. He stroked the back of her head, still in shock from the whole ordeal.

She grabbed a fistful of his jacket, a small whimpering noise escaping from the back of her throat.

"I've got you." he murmured, holding her as close as possible. "We need to get you somewhere warm." he continued, his voice soft. "Get the medics to check you out." he added.

"Ok." she whispered, her voice hoarse. He removed his own hat, placing it on her head, before shrugging out of his jacket and helping her into it. He knew she must be freezing, and was at serious risk of going into shock.

He lifted her to her feet, making a grab for her when a wave of dizziness nearly sent her back onto the dirt floor.

"Easy." he murmured into her ear. Seeing that her face had, if possible, lost even more colour, he wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her gently.

The rest of the agents cleared a path for them, offering her words of comfort as Kurt carried her back to the helicopter. Once on board, Kurt wrapped her in a blanket, frowning at her silence.

"Can you get clearance to take us straight to the hospital?" he asked the pilot, deciding that she needed to be seen by a doctor, rather than just assessed by a medic. The time it would take to get her to either was similar.

The pilot spoke into his earpiece and Kurt returned his attention to his wife. She was sitting back against the chair, her eyes closed in exhaustion.

"You ok?" he murmured, knowing full well that she wasn't.

She shook her head.

"I'm really not feeling so good." she choked out, trying to breathe deeply through her nose.

Kurt reached out and pulled her against him, rubbing her back gently.

"Right we're clear." the pilot said, starting the rotors. Upon lift off, Jane groaned, curling in on herself, her fingers pressed to her lips to try and quell the sickness.

"Ssshhh." he whispered into her ear, feeling her shaking from under the blanket. "Breathe for me… just try and relax." He continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

* * *

There was a doctor waiting for them upon landing. Kurt helped Jane out of the helicopter and lay her down on a waiting gurney.

"Assistant Director Reade called ahead." the doctor said, laying a warming blanket over top of Jane. "He's filled us in on what happened."

Kurt nodded, making a mental note to thank Reade for that. He wasn't sure if he would have been strong enough to get the words out.

"I will need you to head straight to reception." the doctor said apologetically, once they were indoors.

Kurt was about to protest, but thought better of it. There was no point causing a scene. That wouldn't help Jane.

He looked down at his wife. She was curled in on herself, battling the dizzying nausea that had suddenly come on full force again.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." he promised, kissing her on the forehead. Jane only whimpered in reply, her eyes squeezed shut.

Leaving his heart behind, Kurt left for the receptionist to fill out her details, while they took her round to the ER to be assessed.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later, that a nurse came around the corner of the waiting room looking for him.

"Kurt Weller?" she asked.

He stood quickly.

"How is she?" he worried.

"She's ok." the nurse replied. "She's just having a wee vomit at the moment, but she's asking for you."

'_Of course she's asking for me.'_ he thought incredulously.

Not voicing his opinion, he followed the nurse silently, his heart breaking when he was lead into the cubicle containing his wife.

She was leant over an emesis basin, retching painfully, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Oh Jane." he whispered sadly, closing the gap between them. He sat on the side of her bed, pulling her hair off her face and rubbing soothing circles on her back. They had already inserted an IV and she had a pulse oximeter on her left index finger.

She panted, whimpering helplessly as her stomach roiled again, sending her into another bout of heaves.

"Here." the same doctor from earlier said, entering the cubicle with a syringe. "This will help calm things down a bit."

Kurt didn't move from Jane's side, opting to help steady her long enough for the doctor to inject the medicine into her IV.

Jane swallowed convulsively, willing her insides to calm down. The heaving wasn't helping the pounding in her head, and was setting her off into a dizzying vortex of stress and sickness.

Thankfully the antiemetic worked fairly quickly, and Jane soon felt confident enough to sit back up. A nurse came in with another warming blanket and Kurt helped her tuck it around Jane's body.

"We are going to put you on oxygen for a while." the doctor said, placing an oxygen mask over her face. "Your sp02 is still a little lower than we would like."

Jane only nodded in reply.

"We are also going to set you up on a drip." the doctor continued. "You're showing signs of dehydration. Plus we will used warmed fluids, which should help stop your body going into shock."

"And the bug bite?" Jane asked quietly.

"Bug bite?" the doctor asked. Jane exposed her bird tattoo, showing her where she had been bitten. There was an angry red bump on the side of her neck, not unlike a bee sting.

"Do you know what kind of bug it was?" the doctor asked, inspecting the bite mark carefully.

"Buck Moth Caterpillar." Kurt replied, when Jane came up short.

The doctor smiled.

"You will be fine." she said almost instantly. At Kurt's raised eyebrow she shrugged. "My husband is a bug enthusiast."

"Oh." he replied, his other eyebrow rising to meet the other.

"Though a sting from a Buck Moth Caterpillar, does explain the nausea… that and of course the carbon dioxide poisoning."

Jane swallowed thickly, frowning softly.

"How long do you think I'll be here for?" she asked from under the oxygen mask, clearly agitated.

"I would say, all going well of course, no more than a couple of hours." the doctor replied. "We just want to keep an eye on you, seeing as your heart did stop." she added seriously. At their silence she asked, "Do you have any more questions?"

Both Jane and Kurt shook their heads.

"Well in that case, I have other patients to attend to. If you need anything, just press the buzzer."

"Thank you doctor." Kurt spoke up, shaking her hand.

The doctor smiled in response, before turning back to Jane. "Try and get some rest." she said kindly, before leaving them alone for the first time.

After a moment of silence, Kurt moved, lying on the bed beside her, gathering her into his arms. He needed to reassurance that she was alive, almost as much as she needed the reassurance that he was really there.

"Kurt-" she started, her voice slightly muffled by the mask.

"It's ok baby." he said interrupting her. "I've got you." he said, repeating himself from earlier, though this time he wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure.

"I knew you would find me." Jane said softly. "I just wasn't sure if it would be too late." she added in a soft voice.

Kurt shuddered at the thought. He almost had been too late.

"Sshhh." he whispered. "None of that matters now."

Jane nodded, cuddling into him, wishing she could inhale his scent. _Damn oxygen mask._

"Thank you for finding me." she said in a small voice.

Kurt shook his head, pulling her closer to him. "Always." he said matter of factly. "Though I do hope neither of us have to go through anything like that ever again."

Jane shuddered, but tried to cover it up by chuckling. "Me too."

They lay there in silence for a moment, just enjoying being in each others embrace.

"At least one good thing came of this." Jane spoke up.

"Mmm?" Kurt asked, not really sure what good had come from him nearly losing her yet again.

"We got Madeline." Jane said.

Kurt smiled into her hair.

"Yes we did." he replied. "She will be going away for a very long time."

"Good." Jane mumbled, clearing losing the battle with her exhaustion.

"Get some rest baby." he whispered, settling her more comfortably against his chest. "You'll feel better when you wake."

She said something unintelligible, before her breathing evened out. Kurt smiled softly, still in complete awe that she was safe in his arms.

"I love you so much." he whispered, stroking her hair softly. "And I will be there. Always."

He relaxed back against the pillows, content in the knowledge that, physically she was going to be ok. Mentally… well they would cross that bridge when they needed to.


End file.
